


His Man

by notchason



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: first ever kanye/donald smut youre welcum





	His Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoatSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/gifts).



> (originally posted to lgbtflops on ig, by me)

Kanye couldn't wait any longer. He waited for Donald to come down from the podium. His Donald. Kanye could feel tears gather in his eyes. That was a beautiful speech about how gun control isn't needed. It made him cry and nut at the same time, the front of his trousers sticky with semen. Only Donald could make him come like that without even touching him.

  
"Hello Kanye," said Donald with that yummy sexy voice. Kanye almost nutted the second time.

"Hi Donald," he said with a smile.

"Are you ready for me to jam my big saucy cheeto cock up your tight fuckhole?" He asked sexily.

"Yes daddy Donald!" Kanye almost cried.

Donald took him by the hand and led him to his trailer. He undressed him and grabbed him by the Kayussy. Kanye moaned into the mattress. He so eagerly waited for his hole to be filled up with that delicious orange cum. Donald didn't prep him -- they fucked so much that the Kayussy was very loose already. He slammed into Kanye and Kanye cried out with pleasure. They both lasted for merely a minute before they both came.

"I love you Donnie."

"I love you too Kanye."

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets


End file.
